Alive
by Nami Erins
Summary: Naruto was depressed about his redhead husband that is ignoring him for a while now. He had no idea what happened, but he would do everything to reconcile with him. AU. GaaraxNaruto. Shounen-Ai.


**Author's Notes: **UHm, I don't really know what to say here, but yeah. Enjoy! :) *AH! Please forgive me for many grammatical errors. English is not my first language and...you know. I'm still on the process of improving it. Sorry...XD* It's a very short fic sooo... here it goes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alive<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

Talk to me.

Please. Just one word or one smile. Please, notice me.

Why are you ignoring me? Please look this way. Look into my eyes like you always do. Smile at me as bright as the sun, please let me hear your calming voice.

"Naruto..." whispered the voice of a lovely woman beside me.

I can't look at her, I can't afford to lose sight of my beloved. I distanced myself from him, because I can't just barge in to their house and talk to him and see him up close. I am ashamed of myself.

His red hair is standing out because of his pale porcelain skin, glowing because of the illumination of the full moon. His beautiful jade eyes are staring at nothingness, with full of distraught and depression. I want to cheer him up, but some force is stopping me to. I don't know why, but I just can't move.

"Gaara...please look down, I am here." I said, almost crying and desperate for him to notice me. I tried moving from my spot... but the lady beside me held my hands.

"Naruto... Let's go." she said, calmly but her voice is shaking as her hand is.

I glared at this purple haired lady beside me, "Don't stop me Hinata... I-" I don't want to say another word, for it crushed my heart to see the serene beauty crying.

"N-Naruto...I-it's over between you and him...L-let's go..."

My eyes widen when she said that. It's not over between me and Gaara!

"I am married to him!" I exclaimed, "We exchanged vows!" then pulled away my hands from her. I was about to go inside my husband's house but I was surprised to see him running away, with his black coat and hood on.

"Naruto!" called out Hinata when I ran away to follow him.

I love him so much.

So much I can't imagine my life without him. So much I can't live without him. He became the meaning of my life. Why is he ignoring me now?

"Gaara!" I shouted.

Is it because I did not come home last night? I could explain Gaara. I could explain. I was preparing my surprise for you at one restaurant. It's our 5th wedding anniversary. I am also arranging the papers for an adoption. I want us to have a cute baby boy. You always said you want a son, and I always say we couldn't have it until I have a decent job. I worked hard for you, now this is the fruit of all those hard work.

Do you have enough of my low paying jobs? The hardwork that I always waste? You came from a very rich family and yet, you decided to turn your back on them for me, forget all your riches for an average guy like me. You see, I will work harder, just please, forgive me.

Look at me.

Smile at me.

I love you Gaara.

"Gaara!" I keep on shouting hysterically but he isn't noticing me. I could feel my tears rolling down on my cheeks but who the hell cares? All I care about is how will I get at least as minute of his attention.

I hadn't noticed our surroundings and I was shocked to see that we are on a large grass field. My tears are making my eyesight blurry but I could still focus on my beloved well.

He knelt down, crouching on the ground.

"Gaara..." I whispered, but when I was about to touch him I was halted by the words he said.

"I hate you Naruto."

Blank. I feel nothing. I feel numb.

"Why didn't you came home?" he exclaimed.

I immediately went in front of him and knelt down to see his face, but I can't set my eyes upon it. He was bowing his head. I felt so weakened when I heard him sniffing, and saw him wiping his tears that he could not stop from falling.

"I am sorry Gaara! I was just-preparing for our anniversary!" I explained in panic. Please, calm down Gaara, calm down.

"I thought... You're not going to leave me... But why have you done this?"

"Gaara! It was just a misunderstanding! Please! I could-"

"I love you so much. Why do you have to do this? You are my life. Without you I am nothing."

"Me too Gaara... So please... Let us-"

"Why do you have to die?" he asked, with an almost whisper, shaking voice.

What...?

Gaara no! What are you saying?

"I am here! Alive!" I exclaimed, but when I tried to touch his shoulders, my hands passed through his body, making my eyes wide open.

"Naruto...please come back to me..."

"Gaara! I am here! Please! Notice me! I am not dead!" I shouted, trying to grasp him on his shoulders. I tried and tried but nothing is happening.

"Naruto...how could you leave me like that?"

"Noo! I won't ever leave you alone! Look in front of you! I am here!" still, I shouted.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder, I immediately looked back. It was Hinata.

"Naruto... It's over."

"No Hinata! He is just acting like-"

"Naruto... you are...dead. We are both dead." she said, while trying to stop her tears from falling.

"That can't be! I was driving my car-"

"Yes... And we got into an accident."

"No! I-"

"A drunk ten wheeler truck driver hit our car! We're both dead on arrival!" she shouted, then placed her hands on her mouth, shocked at herself for shouting like that.

"But I don't remember anything like that! You are helping me with the preparations for our anniversary and-"

"Naruto, it's been three months already!"

"No!"

"Naru-"

"Leave me alone! I could handle this!"

Hinata gasped upon hearing those words, she now cried completely.

"I...I'm...sorry..." she whispered... Then she vanished into the thin air.

I could not believe what she is saying! She is lying! This is just a trick! It's April, so it must be April Fool's Day. She's a close friend so it's only natural for her to play prank on me!

"I don't want to move on with my life without you..."

This is not real.

"It's been three months Naruto... I don't know where I should go..."

I faced my weeping redhead again and tried touching him on the shoulders, shouting and begging him to at least look at me.

"But... I could feel that... I..." he whispered.

Few moments later, he stopped crying, and was just still but that ain't stopped me from the attempt to touch him.

"Gaara!" I shouted.

I was surprised when I was finally able to grasp him. In his astonishment, he looked at me.

"Naruto?" he asked, then scratched his eyes to see if I am real.

Without saying a word I hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes this is me! I am sorry for everything Gaara! Sorry I had to leave you! But now, I won't ever do that again! I promise!" I said with no pause. I am overjoyed that I could not control my tears of happiness. It's as if I found my love all over again.

He hugged me back, tightly as he could.

"Naruto...I missed you so much."

"I miss you more. I love you. But..." then I withdrawn from the hug and looked at him, "Have you been eating this past few weeks? You have gotten thinner." I asked.

He smiled at me, and wiped my tears.

"You are just fat." he joked.

Hey. I was hurt. "Meanie." then wiped his tears for him. I clearly see his beautiful face that I could not resist but to kiss his lips. That was one of the sweetest thing I want to share with him, and only with him.

After that fleeting moment, he held my hands, "You know, I see a shining river there. You want to check it out?" he said.

"Shinning? You talk as if we are dead! Don't scare me like that!"

He tilted his head, but then moments later, he kissed me softly.

"I love you so much, you knucklehead."

"What's with the knucklehead? After hating me, then you love me as you bully me? Meanieee!"

A calm smile graced his lips then he stood up. He held out his hands to help me stand up so I did, then hug him again.

"I love you too." after that, I looked for the shinning river he is saying, and there really it is just ahead of us. I held his hands, tightly so that he can't go away anywhere.

"Must be an amusement park." I said, while looking at it. Well, yeah, maybe it is. I don't believe that we are dead. We are not dead.

"Yeah. Maybe not, but who cares?" then he faced me, smiling. "Let's go."

I lightly kissed his forehead. "We will always be together, I promise."

He smiled, "I know. I don't want to lose my life again." he sweetly said, and then we walked towards the shinning river he is pointing.

I don't care about any other else. Wherever we are, as long as I am with him...

I am alive.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This kind of plot has been hanging on my mind since who knows when but I don't know how to write it. So... I hope I have narrated this one properly. I hope I made you smile! (Even though this fic is kind of sad. well, sorta.) **Thanks for reading~! :)**


End file.
